shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Itachi Hotaru
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Itachi is a typical warrior in many respects, he follows a code of honor that more or less dictats his actions in combat and everyday life. However he's also abit of a alcholic and when drunk he has little "adventures". One of these adventures caused the birth of his second son Caleb. Though despite this seemingly honorless act his drunken adventures have led to many great things for his family, many of which he's very proud of. He is also very humble of his skills never saying he alone are the results of his power but his family both past and present. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Itachi is a deadly swordsman leading the Royal Guards requires him to keep his skills deadly or he may be challenged for his position. He's famous for the Black Dragon Slayer technique. What he exactly does with the technique is unknonw as he moves so fast it's near impossible to see it clearly. Marksmanship Itach is a powerful marksman able to use bow, gun and throwing blades to great effect. While he never carries a gun on his person he can use any he picks up. Normally he carries some hidden throwing blades either up his sleeves or trousers for an added surprise when he throws a punch or kick. Hand to Hand Combat Itachi is a master of Hotaru Style Storm Fist only matched by his son and younger brother. Despite his brother being one of the three grand masters of Storm Fist. His role as personal bodyguard to the High-King makes it difficult to fight all the challengers. That being said his skill is so great he can fight while downing a large bottle of booze and still kill his attacker with one strike to the throat. During the 2 year time skip he trained with his son and learnt White Demon Kempo and manifested his own Aura which took the form of a gold and black dragon. Physical Strength Itachi has incredible strength matching his son easy. He however has problems controlling it when angry or shocked so it's not a good idea to make him jump. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Martial Artist Category:Noble Category:Fighter Category:Bodyguard